This invention is related to apparatus for striping roof shingles and nails.
Roof shingles are difficult to remove from an existing roof. The shingle nails are also very difficult to remove.
Conventionally, roofers employ a shovel or other hand tool which is inserted beneath a shingle or nail. The shovel is pivoted to raise the shingle and the nails. This is a very difficult and time-consuming process. Some power operated roof striping devices are known in the prior art. These include U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,995 which issued May 12, 1987 to Frank M. Amundson; Herbert C. Manners; and Paul M. Jeffries; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,547 which issued Aug. 16, 1988 to John H. Dike, Jr.